solsticefandomcom-20200216-history
The Vorläufer
Overview The primary religion of Elterlein. The people of Elterlein believe in a cyclic system of creation, wherein Gods, called Vorläufer in the Elten tongue, meaning progenitor or precursor, form creations which then rise to overcome them. At this point the creations assume the Vorläufer mantle, placing their own creations on the world who will continue the cycle. The latest Vorläufer in the cycle is named Ahn, meaning forefather. Ahn himself is not worshipped in a traditional sense, as he is taught to have been destroyed. It is a popular belief, however, that Ahn’s spirit permeates the world and guides his creations. Worship of Ahn equates to posthumous gratitude for creation and paving the way to eventual ascension. Because of this, the Elten people believe that a traditional priesthood is unnecessary and instead follow these principles, teaching them to their children. This leads to the Elten principles of self improvement and a constant aspiration for excellence. Rather than rely on powers they cannot understand they seek to understand all power in order to eventually secure humanity's ascension and repeat the cycle anew. Practices The Elten people believe that Ahn’s fellow Vorläufer aimed to break the cycle, refusing to create what would eventually overthrow them. It is said that Ahn defied his fellows and sacrificed himself to create the world, leaving residual energies from the creation process behind. These energies stem from Ahn’s residual emotion and spiritual essence and are more commonly known as Arcane. The Elten people believe they are Ahn’s favoured children, and strive for greatness so to assume Ahn’s mantle for their own. Upon ascension the Vorläufer lose ability to directly interfere with anything on a physical level and instead are reliant on their creation and control abilities in an attempt to hinder the ascension of humanity. As such, dark entities and monsters are said to be created by the other Vorläufer so that they might destroy the world and remain unchallenged. While the Vorläufer are innumerable, most known creations are attributed to a principle group. Ahn - The Forefather, Creator of the World The Vorläufer who sacrificed himself when his fellows decided to break the eternal cycle, due to creating life on his own he had to sacrifice himself in mind and body. It is said his body became the Earth, sea and sky and his mind became the life that graces it. Gräte König - King of Bones, Creator of the Unlife It is said Gräte König uses his power to twist the corpses of life whose spirits have departed, implanting them with his own will and using them to swell their numbers by exterminating all intelligent life in order to stop the ascension. Vorbote - The Harbinger, Bringer of the End Whereas Gräte König restores previously living things to serve him, Vorbote is said to create creatures that are the opposite of life itself. It is said Vorbote sacrificed a portion of his power to create a pocket dimension in order to produce his creatures before allowing them to slip into the world and cause havok. Müllbrenner - Prince of the Pyre, Ruler of Aeddom Müllbrenner was said to be one of the most powerful Vorläufer before sacrificing a great portion of his power to create a large dimension of fire. Unlike other Vorläufer he rarely invades the world and instead lures those into his realm seeking wealth or power, before attempting to kill or corrupt them to his cause. Betrüger - The Deceiver, Lord of Lies The most powerful Vorläufer who actively interferes with humanity's ascension. Unlike the others, it has no creations and instead attempts to worm it’s way into humanity’s mind, twisting their ideals and guiding them into worshiping false gods and idols, such as the creations of other Vorläufer or base formless energies that linger after the creation. History The belief in the Vorläufer has remained relevant since the establishment of The First Empire of Elterlein and was well known in the old Elten kingdoms before then. Taught to children who attend the various universities within Elterlein, the belief in the Vorläufer has been sustained to a pristine degree. Sects As the Elten people do not worship the Vorläufer in a traditional sense, much of the attempts to stray from the simple principles that are the core of the religion have been met with only resistance. Because of this, there are no prominent sects of the Vorläufer belief system to speak of. Category:Religions Category:Elterlein